


Christianas Herz

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Von den Rosiers [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Felix Rosier, F/M, Hogwarts, Lovesickness, Slytherin, supportive friends
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Christiana Rosier hat zum ersten Mal Liebeskummer.
Series: Von den Rosiers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610560





	Christianas Herz

Es war der 17. Juni 1997, und Christiana sollte eigentlich fröhlich sein, dachte sie. Die Sommerferien standen vor der Tür, ihre Prüfungen waren sehr gut gelaufen. Auch ihre Aufgaben als Vertrauensschülerin hatte sie gut gemeistert, sie konnte zuversichtlich auf ihr letztes Schuljahr mit den anstehenden UTZ-Prüfungen blicken, hatte sogar heimliche Hoffnungen, Schulsprecherin zu werden. Sie sollte draußen am Ufer des Sees liegen und die Sonne genießen, mit – mit ihren Freunden zumindest. Stattdessen lag sie schon wieder hier in ihrem Bett, die grünen Vorhänge zugezogen, obwohl ihre Schlafsaalkameradinnen sowieso nicht da waren. Die genossen ihr Leben, dachte Christiana bitter, während sie hier allein in ihrem Elend lag, mit vom Weinen verquollenen Augen, verstopfter Nase und Kopfschmerzen. Dass diese Gedanken ungerecht waren wusste sie selbst, aber das machte es nur noch schlimmer. Audrey hatte die letzten beiden Nächte in ihrem Bett geschlafen und sie im Arm gehalten, wenn sie geschluchzt hatte, und sich kein einziges Mal beschwert, obwohl sie so sicher nicht viel Schlaf bekommen hatte. Graham hatte angeboten – Christiana stoppte ihre Gedanken gerade noch rechtzeitig, sie hatte sich verboten, seinen Namen auch nur zu denken – Graham hatte angeboten, das Arschloch zu verprügeln. Doch, sie hatte gute Freunde, sie hatte sie ja selbst weggeschickt für ein paar Stunden, um ihnen mit ihrer schlechten Laune nicht auch die Stunden zu verderben.

Denn Christiana Rosier, siebzehn Jahre alt, war zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verlassen worden, und sie litt. Und es ärgerte sie, dass sie so darunter litt, dass sie kaum noch zu etwas anderem fähig war, als heulend im Bett zu sitzen und Audreys Mitbringsel aus dem Honigtopf zu verzehren. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie sich von – diesem Arschloch so beeinflussen ließ. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sich ihre Gedanken die ganze Zeit darum kreisten, was er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, obwohl es so viel mehr gab, worüber sie sich Sorgen machen sollte. Harry Potter behauptete hartnäckig, der dunkle Lord sei zurück, und so aberwitzig es klang, ihr Vater und ihr Pflegebruder-Schrägstrich-Großcousin Felix hatten hinter vorgehaltener Hand von zuverlässigen Gerüchten erzählt, dass etwas Wahres daran sei. _Das_ waren echte Probleme, daran sollte sie denken, und nicht daran, dass das Arschloch sie eine fette naive Sabberhexe genannt hatte.

Christiana fischte Felix‘ Brief vom Nachttisch, inzwischen waren einige Schokoladenflecken darauf. Es war ihr egal, sie wusste sowieso nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Einerseits hatte sie sich wirklich getröstet gefühlt, als er ihr noch in der Nacht, als das Arschloch Schluss gemacht hatte und sie ihm einen tränendurchtränkten Brief geschrieben hatte. Andererseits war der Brief irgendwie ziemlich philosophisch geraten, und sie fühlte sich nicht richtig ernst genommen. „ _Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut. Das Wesentliche ist für die Augen unsichtbar_ “, hatte er geschrieben. Was sollte das denn bitteschön heißen? Dass sie wirklich so hässlich war, wie das Arschloch gesagt hatte, es aber egal war?

Es klopfte. Melinda Bobbin, eine der Slytherin-Erstklässlerinnen, steckte ihren Kopf in Christianas Schlafsaal. „Im Gemeinschaftsraum steht Sykes. Mit einer riesigen Honigtopftüte für dich“, sagte sie.

Alex Sykes war ein weiterer von Christianas Freunden. Er hatte aber eigentlich schon letztes Jahr die Schule beendet. Sicher hatte Audrey ihm geschrieben. Christiana wurde ein bisschen wärmer ums Herz. Er war extra nach Hogwarts gekommen, um sie aufzumuntern.

Sie wälzte sich aus dem Bett und warf sich eine Robe über, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Im letzten Moment schnappte sie sich noch Felix‘ Brief. Vielleicht wusste Alex ja, was das bedeuten sollte. „ _Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut. Das Wesentliche ist für die Augen unsichtbar._ “ Ihr fiel wieder ein, dass Felix sie mal beiläufig gefragt hatte, was sie eigentlich von Alex hielt und ob da was sei zwischen ihnen. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie beinahe wieder lächeln, so absurd war er.

Alex stand im Gemeinschaftsraum, ein Fremdkörper zwischen den jüngeren Schülern, obwohl er früher so selbstverständlich hierhin gehört hatte. Sein Körper ein wenig zu plump, die Nase ein wenig zu breit, einen unordentlichen Kratzer auf seinem Lederumhang. Aber er war zu ihr gekommen und machte einen etwas verlegenen Schritt zu ihr, als er sie sah. Christiana fühlte, wie auf ihrem Gesicht die Sonne aufging, als sie ihn sah.

Wusste ihr Herz etwas, das ihre Augen und ihr Verstand nicht wussten?


End file.
